In the sphere of school education and more specifically in teaching establishments for handicapped persons, it is essential to provide these persons with ergonomy so as to obtain satisfactory results.
In fact, the teaching of data processing or certain manual subjects is carried out with known types of equipment which are inadequate, either because they cannot be adjusted in certain directions, or because their dispositions are specific and intangible, for example the controls of movements of certain portions of the table which are not accessible to handicapped persons.
In addition, when these handicapped persons use wheelchairs, the equipment must allow the seat to be placed and be equipped with means for protection against impacts generated by the movements of these wheelchairs.
Furthermore, it is essential that these items of equipment are extremely stable as they are generally relatively close to one another, which increases the risks of turning over.
The main criterion here is to provide a multipurpose capacity.
In fact, the purchase price of these items of equipment is of necessity relatively high considering the degree of sophistication with the result that the percentage of use needs to be sufficient so as to justify its purchase.
The increase of the percentage is quite natural when a given table can be used for various applications.